Whenever multiple extension cords are required such as on construction work sites, the usual method is for the cords to be plugged into a power source which can be either a temporary service or a permanent service. The extension cords are then pulled to the work area which can be either a relatively fixed location such as a work bench site for a bench saw, radial arm saw, or the like, or it can be any other location where an electric hand saw, electric drill or other tools are needed.
With several workers on the site using different electrical tools, the extension power cords can crisscross the work site forming a maze of cords. When a worker needs a certain tool, he must either know where he left it or search the site to find the same. This, of course, is time consuming which equates into time lost in accomplishing the job at hand.
At the end of the workday, the tools must be put up and all of the cords taken up and in some manner coiled or looped for storage. The larger the site the more tools and cords must be put up and the longer it takes to accomplish this.
From the above it can be seen that on any given work location a considerable amount of time must be spent spreading the power cords out at the beginning of the day and a like amount of time must also be spent at the end of the day taking the cords back up.